After the Storm
by LaurelandAshley
Summary: This is a follow-on of how I imagined the story continued from the last scene in S3E3 where we saw Patrick and Shelagh in the Harley Street clinic. Contains spoilers for S3E3.


_This is my first ever attempt at Fanfic. For a long time now I've been reading the wonderful CTM creations on this site, but never daring to try one of my own. I'm a massive Turnadette fan and hope against hope that we are given a happy conclusion to this painful storyline. Reviews would be most welcome. If people want, I may be inspired to write more :)_

* * *

They had been there for what seemed like an age. Patrick sitting on the edge of the bed and Shelagh hunched up in the foetal position with her back to him. Patrick didn't know what to do. His darling wife had shattered into a thousand pieces in front of him and now she couldn't even look at him any more. He wanted so desperately to save her, yet he also needed her to keep him above the waves of despair that were threatening to engulf him too. He knew how to treat so many different illnesses and diseases, but some conditions were incurable, and all his knowledge and experience was useless to him now. There was no medical intervention that could save Shelagh from the path of heartache that lay ahead. All he could do was to be as strong as he could for both of them. He had to be.

He reached out, desperate to connect with her in some small way. She was sobbing gently, her slight frame looking so fragile under the pink bed sheets. He moved to tenderly stroke her golden curls whilst trying to hold back tears of his own. Shelagh flinched sharply at his touch and Patrick pulled away immediately, unsure of what to do next.

"Shelagh?"

"Don't! Don't touch me."

A tear escaped and ran down his face. Patrick was lost. He needed to be with Shelagh now more than ever, to support her and show her that he cared and was grieving too.

"Shelagh, please, don't push me away. I need you."

At that moment there was a knock and Mr Horringer peered around the door. Startled, Patrick quickly dried his eyes and turned to face him, barely able to hide his pain. Mr Horringer surveyed the room and decided it would be best to keep things short and to the point. He nodded at Patrick.

"I take it you've told Mrs. Turner the results?" he said.

"Yes, thank you Ted. You've been more than kind", replied Patrick, doing his best to keep his voice level.

"Not at all Patrick, it was the least I could do", he said.

Mr Horringer made to speak to Shelagh and then thought better of it.

"I'll leave you two alone and come back to check on Mrs. Turner tomorrow morning before I discharge her", he said. "Good evening to you both."

After the door clicked shut, Shelagh moved in the bed but still didn't turn around to face him. Patrick couldn't bear it any longer. He made his way around to the other side of the bed and knelt down, bending forward to face her, giving her nowhere to look except at him. He had to bridge this gap that was opening up between them.

"Shelagh…"

"Shelagh, I love you so much", he whispered.

"We can get through this. I'm yours and I'd do anything for you."

"You can't cure me!" she blurted out, finally meeting his eyes.

"I can't give you another baby, a child borne from our love. A child I've longed after for so long. Our child. Our own flesh and blood. What's the point of it all if we're deprived of that!" she sobbed. "The primary purpose of marriage is for the procreation of children and I've failed both you and God!"

"You've given me so much already Shelagh", Patrick affirmed, his voice deepening with emotion. "You've made me whole again, brought sunshine into my life and saved both Timothy and me. I love you so very much." Eager to prove his desire and love he moved in for a kiss, but once again Shelagh withdrew.

"I can't!" she wailed.

"I can't be close to you knowing I can never give you a child!"

Patrick wasn't a prayerful man, but in desperate times he was known to send up a quick plea to the heavens and now was definitely one of those times. "Lord, if you're there, please help us", Patrick willed.

Slipping off his shoes he swiftly climbed onto the bed and enclosed Shelagh in his strong arms before she could move away. She tensed briefly before suddenly releasing all her pent up emotions in a wave of tears and her whole body shuddered and caved into him. But he had been ready, and he gladly took the full force of her collapse, relieved to finally have the chance to help her. She clutched at his red cardigan, burying her face in it and shaking uncontrollably. Patrick swallowed hard and then let his emotions flow too, secure in the cocoon of their embrace.

It was a first step, and while only a small one, at least they were taking it together.


End file.
